Others
|speaker= Glean from Tarbean }} Personality Glean appears to be a typical orphan from the streets of Tarbean. The notable exceptions to this is that he has managed to survive on his own and even create a small "business" to keep himself relatively well fed and clothed. Glean is 12 years old and does not know his birthdate, who his parents were, or even where he was born (he assumes it was in Tarbean), and this is central to his individualistic spirit and enterprising attitude. He is shrewd with money and speaks like an adult due to his business dealings (special talent for finding things) and numerous run-ins with the Iron Law. Glean is careless with his emotions when it comes to pretty girls, tight with his coin in every situation, and always on the lookout for a better deal or easy job that pays well. He does not care for those who cannot care for themselves and does not pity the dead. History Glean's true name and history are shrouded in mystery; he is an orphan living on the Tarbean streets and most children of the gutter are scarcely noticed. He only surfaced when coin was being given and when something needed to be found that had gone missing. He did not really start making an impact on the streets of Tarbean until he was tasked with finding a lost medallion, tracking it to a noble's house, uncovering the fact that the noble's son had a penchant for thievery, and informed the guard who promptly beat Glean and tossed him back into the streets. Glean realized he needed to try another angle with the situation and started combing the streets for a partner. Glean goaded the noble's son into a fist fight with the chief of his newly found associates (a larger boy by the name of Briccon, or Brick) and threatened to hold the boy for ransom unless he paid him and apologized to the guard. The boy, not wanting to incur the wrath of his father, promptly did as he was told, and with the four talents he received, Glean realized that he could efficiently run a protection racket or even dip into other criminal endeavors if so inclined. Glean however decided this was not for him, and returned to the task of finding "lost things". With Brick in his employ as the muscle, and a hoard of smaller children to help scour the endless alleys and sewers as well as listening in on conversations in taverns and inns, a business model built on shady dealings and information as well as locating, retrieving, and in some cases outright theft of goods, was formed. Appearance Glean is on the shorter side of 12 years old at 4'7" and weighs in at 88 lbs. He has brown hair and eyes, a non-descript face, no scars, and no markings or tattoos. His white skin is usually fairly dirty but slightly tanned due to his extended time outdoors on the street. His smile, when seen, is healthy but with generous missing teeth due to his age and prior encounters with the Iron Law. He has a very slight limp, but carries himself like nobility when in any company, and slouches when alone or with Brick and no one else. Glean wears clothes nicer than the usual rags seen on children there, though they are still dirty and well-worn, he maintains each piece of clothing like it was the only piece he has ever owned. He prefers to wear somber dark blues and blacks, and has only ever owned one pair of shoes which are lined with black cloth and are dull in appearance on the outside, also black. He carries a small bag with coins and a knife, but rarely takes it off his belt. Character Owner Mommet